


Dreams In Which I'm Dying

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Enemies, GoT drabble, M/M, Memories, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jaime reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams In Which I'm Dying

Jaime had not thought of the brown-eyed boy in years. 

No.

That was a lie. He saw the boy in his dreams, the frightened eyes, the thin fingers reaching out wildly as the small figure fell away from the tower. He hadn't looked down to see what had befallen the child, then, instead turning back to Cersei. In the dream sometimes he did. The limp figure in the dirt looked so still, so far away from the window. Had his hand really caused that?

Now the boy was half-grown, nearly a man. Still a boy in many ways; the length in the useless limbs mattered little. He lay still on the furs, gazing resentfully up at Jaime as he waited for fate to strike him a second blow.

 Jaime hesitated, and then scooped the figure up in his arms. "You'd be better off in a litter." He told Bran, purposefully not looking at the brown eyes as he carried the crippled boy over to the horse waiting for him.

 "I can ride well enough." Bran told him coolly. He carefully did not allow himself to cling to the man carrying him. He would not make the mistake of thinking Jaime Lannister was a man to be trusted. 

 (His dreams though...sometimes his dreams said differently.)


End file.
